This disclosure generally relates to providing electronic content based on a composition of a social network
Internet-based social networks provide a digital medium for users to interact with one another and to share information. For examples, users are able to distribute electronic content (e.g., textual comments, digital images, digital videos, digital audio, hyperlinks to Web sites, etc.) to other users that they might be connected with in the social network. Electronic content that is distributed to a user can be displayed to the user in a content stream in a home (or “stream”) page.
Certain users may be more reluctant to share content, or otherwise interact with others, on a social network. Similarly, users may be reluctant to share information, or interact with others, about a particular subject. Consequently, some users may be disproportionately less-represented on the social network.